


Misunderstanding

by Alley



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley
Summary: [dal testo]Sergio non può di certo dire che se lo aspettava: Andrés non ha mai dato segni di interessamento nei confronti del suo stesso sesso e le sue precedenti relazioni, comprese quelle sfociate nel matrimonio, hanno coinvolto esclusivamente donne. Il fatto è che non può nemmeno dire chenonse lo aspettava: Andrés è sempre stato un amante dell’amore in ogni sua forma e sfaccettatura, uno che se ne nutre tanto avidamente da farne indigestione. È quasi naturale, per una persona come lui, attingere a piene mani da ogni fonte da cui il sentimento sgorga. Hanno sempre parlato di tutto, loro due, condividendo i ragionamenti più complicati e le più semplici delle confidenze, ma d’altro canto, Andrés non è mai stato tipo da ricorrere a etichette e classificazioni. Sergio non ce lo vede a direCiao, hermanito, come va la vita? Ah, sai: sono bisessualee, pertanto, anche il fatto che il suo orientamento stia venendo fuori solo adesso è totalmente spiegabile.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	Misunderstanding

_Mi sposo. Ti aspetto._

Il messaggio con cui Andrés gli ha dato la novella – Sergio ha smesso di considerarla lieta dopo gli esiti a cui ha portato la prima volta – non diceva nulla di più. Effettivamente, in occasione dei matrimoni precedenti la comunicazione non era stata tanto più ricca di dettagli: data e luogo della cerimonia erano una rivelazione fatta scrupolosamente dal vivo e, in quanto alla sposa, il massimo che poteva capitare era che Sergio riuscisse a collegarla a un nome risuonato in una conversazione tenuta di recente. Non c’erano presentazioni tramite cui conoscerla né descrizioni che gli consentissero di farsene un’idea; se non fosse stato per l’abito bianco, Sergio non sarebbe stato in grado di distinguerla in mezzo agli altri presenti il giorno delle nozze.

Sergio non ha trovato strana la concisione dell’avviso; senza batter ciglio, ha gettato qualche vestito in valigia e si è infilato nel primo treno disponibile. Quello che trova strano sono le urla che sente levarsi dall’interno dell’appartamento di Andrés. Non sono strane in sé; i litigi che coinvolgono Andrés e una donna – o _più donne_ – rappresentano la piena normalità. La stranezza sta nella voce che dispensa grida e imprecazioni: non è una voce femminile e non appartiene a suo fratello.

Ancora stranito da quel fatto, Sergio infila la chiave nella toppa. Apre la porta appena in tempo per vedere entro la cornice tracciata dagli stipiti della cucina un braccio che scatta fulmineamente a scagliare un oggetto che la velocità accelerata del gesto non gli consente di identificare. L’udito gli fornisce la risposta che la vista non è stata in grado di dargli; il vetro che va in frantumi produce un tintinnio pungente che gli fa stringere istintivamente i denti. 

A Sergio non resta che augurarsi che il tiratore – chiunque egli sia – abbia una pessima mira o, in alternativa, una buona dose di pietà.

“ _Hijo de puta!_ ”

Il tiratore in questione lascia la cucina e raggiunge l’ingresso dove Sergio se ne sta ancora impettito. Ha addosso l’aria burrascosa di una tempesta e dentro gli occhi fiamme di fuoco ardente. Qualunque cosa abbia combinato Andrés, non dev’essergli andata _per niente_ a genio.

“Chi cazzo sei tu?”

L’uomo ribolle di rabbia. Se dovesse usare un’espressione per definire il suo stato, Sergio direbbe che è una bomba ad orologeria. Malgrado tema che un semplice tocco basti a farla esplodere, Sergio tende educatamente la mano verso di lui. “Sergio” risponde, azzardandosi persino ad accennare un sorriso. “Piacere di---”

“Potresti dire a quello stronzo di non provare mai più a farsi ammazzare? Magari a suo fratello darà ascolto.”

“Io---”

Prima che Sergio possa dare un seguito a quel timido avvio, l’uomo se n’è andato sbattendo violentemente la porta. Quando l’eco del frastuono si esaurisce, Andrés appare sulla soglia. Indossa uno dei suoi soliti completi eleganti, ha l’aria serena di chi non ha appena rischiato di ricevere un bicchiere dritto in faccia e la mano premuta sul fianco, in corrispondenza di una macchia che ha tutta l’aria di essere sangue.

_Sangue._

Il cervello di Sergio impiega qualche momento ad agguantare quel pensiero. Appena riesce a metabolizzarlo, invia una scarica di panico lungo tutto il suo corpo, facendolo scattare in avanti, più vicino al punto in cui Andrés se ne sta fermo.

“Che è successo?”

“Mi hanno sparato” risponde pacatamente Andrés. “Com’è andato il viaggio, fratellino? Posso offrirti da bere?”

“Ti hanno _sparato?_ ”

Andrés ha il coraggio di assumere un’espressione _annoiata_. “Per favore, Sergio, non farne anche tu una tragedia. Mi hanno preso di striscio, è poco più di un graffio.”

Sergio si impone di respirare e di recuperare il controllo. Andrés sembra stare bene, per quanto sia possibile dirlo di una persona con una ferita d’arma da fuoco; ma, proprio perché si tratta di quel genere di ferita, sarebbe potuto stare sicuramente peggio. 

“Com’è successo?”

Andrés indica con un cenno quella che si rivela essere una sacca piena di banconote. “Lo sai come vanno le rapine; può capitare un inconveniente.”

“Ma non dovrebbe” replica severamente Sergio. Sa come la pensa Andrés in merito alla questione: non si può eliminare il rischio, va messo in conto, fa parte del divertimento. Sa anche che non ha del tutto torto, ma malgrado quella consapevolezza, non riesce a sposare la sua linea di pensiero. Sergio deve credere che le cose possano essere programmate, previste ed evitate, anche se si tratta solo di un’illusione. Gli serve per mantenere la calma, per affrontare le situazioni, per non crollare sotto il peso di angosce che gli mordono le viscere come fossero fauci irte di denti aguzzi.

Sergio ha _bisogno_ , di credere di avere il controllo.

“Se non lo avessi spinto via, sarebbe stato lui ad essere colpito” dice Andrés, e il suo tono si scompone per la prima volta, facendosi urgente e accalorato. “Era sulla traiettoria. Sarebbe stato preso in pieno petto” spiega, con maggior calma, e abbassa lo sguardo sul fianco che si sta ancora tamponando. “Un danno minore in cambio di uno irreparabile.”

“Parli di---”

“---Martìn.”

“Martìn” ripete Sergio con attenzione. Come spinte dal suono di quel nome, le tessere del mosaico si assemblano e svelano la trama del disegno in maniera via via più nitida. L’immagine che emerge è diversa da quella che si sarebbe aspettato di vedere, ma se c’è una cosa che Sergio ha imparato è che non bisogna piegare la realtà alle proprie aspettative: bisogna leggerla così come si presenta ai propri occhi. “Il tuo---”

“---partner.”

Sergio non può di certo dire che se lo aspettava: Andrés non ha mai dato segni di interessamento nei confronti del suo stesso sesso e le sue precedenti relazioni, comprese quelle sfociate nel matrimonio, hanno coinvolto esclusivamente donne. Il fatto è che non può nemmeno dire che _non_ se lo aspettava: Andrés è sempre stato un amante dell’amore in ogni sua forma e sfaccettatura, uno che se ne nutre tanto avidamente da farne indigestione. È quasi naturale, per una persona come lui, attingere a piene mani da ogni fonte da cui il sentimento sgorga. Hanno sempre parlato di tutto, loro due, condividendo i ragionamenti più complicati e le più semplici delle confidenze, ma d’altro canto, Andrés non è mai stato tipo da ricorrere a etichette e classificazioni. Sergio non ce lo vede a dire _Ciao, hermanito, come va la vita? Ah, sai: sono bisessuale_ e, pertanto, anche il fatto che il suo orientamento stia venendo fuori solo adesso è totalmente spiegabile.

“Sembrava parecchio arrabbiato.”

“Fa sempre così: basta dargli il tempo di sbollire.”

Il senso di familiarità che Sergio avverte in quelle parole è molto più sorprendente di quanto sia stata la scoperta relativa al sesso del coniuge. Con nessuna delle sue mogli Andrés ha avuto dei trascorsi tali da permettergli di parlare con l’abitudinarietà dettata dalla conoscenza; le ha sposate poco dopo averle incontrate, spinto da quello che a Sergio è sempre parso più un impulso del momento che un sentimento consolidato, e le ha lasciate con la noncuranza di chi cancella dalla propria vita una persona che l’ha attraversata senza lasciare traccia.

“Immagino che non sia di queste parti.”

“È nato a Buenos Aires. Una città davvero incantevole.”

“Ci sei stato?”

“Insieme a lui. Ha insistito perché la visitassimo.”

“Come vi siete conosciuti?” 

“Durante una rapina. Puntavamo alla stessa camera blindata. In realtà, io la puntavo perché sapevo che un ingegnere straordinariamente in gamba si era preso la briga di aprirla: un gran risparmio di fatica.”

“E lui ti ha lasciato fare?”

“Mi ha dato un pugno in faccia. Quando è arrivata la polizia stavamo ancora litigando. Gli ho detto _Preferisci fare a metà o farci arrestare?_. A quel punto, si è convinto a dividere.”

Non è così che è andata, con le donne che Andrés ha avuto. Un complimento, una promessa o un semplice sguardo: gli è sempre bastato poco a farle cadere ai suoi piedi. Sergio sa che a suo fratello piace, guadagnare la vittoria senza sforzo, ma a giudicare dal gusto con cui ha raccontato l’aneddoto pare che sudarsi il risultato gli piaccia ancora di più.

“Un ingegnere, hai detto.”

“Il migliore” conferma Andrés, pieno di orgoglio. “È la persona più geniale che abbia mai conosciuto, ma a volte sa essere insopportabilmente drammatico.”

“Ha avuto paura per te. Dovresti parlarci.”

Sergio non si aspetta che Andrés lo faccia. Suo fratello non è abbastanza umile da ammettere di aver sbagliato né abbastanza paziente da impegnarsi per ottenere una riconciliazione. Preferisce che siano gli altri, a tornare da lui, e si culla nella certezza che prima o dopo lo faranno, pieni di pentimento e di buoni propositi. È difficile, non subire l’ascendente di uno come lui; è difficile vincere la forza di attrazione che emana e tirarsi fuori dalla sua orbita.

“Lo farò.”

Con quella risposta, Andrés fa salire a tre il totale di avvenimenti sorprendenti della giornata.

“Bene. Altrimenti batterai il record stabilito con Janet. Quanto ci ha messo lei a chiederti il divorzio? Tre giorni?” Generalmente, Andrés si guarda bene dal lasciar trapelare all’esterno ciò che ha dentro. È piuttosto raro, capire cosa prova, e se Sergio riesce a farlo non è tanto perché è un bravo osservatore, ma perché lo conosce abbastanza bene da sapere come decifrarlo. L’operazione richiede una certa applicazione; se le altre persone sono un libro aperto, Andrés è uno scritto in una lingua di cui Sergio conosce solo parzialmente le regole e che deve sforzarsi per comprendere. Per questo motivo, non può fare a meno di stupirsi davanti alla gamma di emozioni assolutamente manifeste che attraversa l’espressione di suo fratello: disorientamento, stupore, indignazione, poi una specie di realizzazione che le spazza via tutte in un colpo solo. “O forse erano quattro?” 

Andrés ha già schiuso le labbra quando la suoneria del cellulare blocca le parole che era pronto a rilasciare.

“Tutto a posto, tesoro: l’operazione è perfettamente riuscita. C’è stato un piccolo incidente di percorso, ma niente di cui preoccuparsi.”

Andrés scambia con l’interlocutore ancora qualche parola. A Sergio fa strano sentirlo congedarsi con un languido _A più tardi, mì amor_ , considerato il modo in cui lui e il suo futuro marito – Martìn – si sono lasciati poco prima. 

“Era Ana: la mia futura moglie” dice Andrés, dopo aver riposto il telefono in tasca. “Cinque, comunque.”

Il silenzio piomba tra di loro come un blocco di cemento. Sergio torna a contemplare la visione prodotta dalla sua mente, in cerca di una sbavatura, di un particolare capace di suggerirgli una conclusione diversa da quella a cui è giunto e di spiegare il fraintendimento, ma non ne trova.

“Credevo---”

“Tutti possono fare un errore di valutazione. Persino tu, Professore.”

Sergio decide che è un buon momento per avvicinarsi ad Andrés ed esaminarne la ferita. Gli fa scostare la mano e sfilare la giacca, poi afferra un lembo della camicia lacera e imbrattata per sollevarla e liberarsi dell’ingombro della stoffa.

“Devi metterci una garza” decreta, poi alza la testa. Tenta cautamente. “Quindi Martìn---”

“---mi farà da testimone.”

“E voi due non siete---”

“---una coppia. No. Non in quel senso, almeno.”

Sergio si fa andar bene quelle risposte. In fondo, Andrés non avrebbe motivo di dirgli una bugia destinata ad essere smentita nel giro di qualche giorno. 

Eppure, una parte di lui è ancora convinta di non essersi sbagliato.


End file.
